


一天与永恒

by Ming_Fei



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 年龄操作注意！亚是去世时的年龄32，赫16岁左右现代AU，有超自然设定





	1. 从黄昏开始的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 大概也算，致敬安哲罗普洛斯《永恒与一天》（Eternity and a Day）。电影讲的是患癌症的老诗人亚历山大与一个街头野孩子共度的一天，最后亚历山大将孩子送到安菲波利斯（Amphipolis）的港口，孩子登上“马其顿号”离开。而在古代，the亚历山大也是从安菲波利斯离开马其顿开始远征。有受到电影里部分场景和台词的启发，其他关系不大，只是厚脸皮地自我宣称在致敬……

午餐后，他仍在桌前坐了很久，中途只去过一次洗手间、去免费阅览架拿过一份报纸。他看起来是在打发时间，或者在等什么人 ——服务生揣测着—— 那份作为餐后甜点的奶酪派他到现在也还没吃完，拿来的报纸也只是漫不经心扫一两眼；这个人专注地看着窗外，但并未显得焦急。

加油站前面是一条普通的两车道公路，再往前是近海的草地和滩涂，连绵的绿地背后则是白沙滚边的蓝色海岸线。公路里外有几栋白色的住宅，半新不旧，修葺整齐；有木堤从房屋通向海边，围栏漆着白漆。路上时而有车驶过，卷起一些尘土，又在阳光下慢慢落地。

坐在加油站二楼餐厅靠窗位置上的这个男人也以同样的安静面对这幅静物画。他穿着剪裁合身的深蓝色暗纹长裤，贴身的白衬衫和深蓝马甲下隐约可见匀称的肌肉，脚下的黑色系带绒面鞋则过分干净，总之，他看起来并不像旅途中在此歇脚的人。手上擦拭着酒杯上水渍的服务生注意到，男人桌上的派终于只剩一些碎屑，要的一瓶白葡萄酒也空空见底。

没过多久，男人终于起身，同时略显急促地招呼结账。服务生皱了皱眉头，顺着窗户看出去。海岸边的白房子里，有个高挑的少年背着包从后院推门而出，四下张望一阵后，他沿着公路往前走，渐渐远离加油站。

这就是他在等的人吗？服务生发现，男人几乎有些紧张。他取下搭在椅背上的米白色风衣，穿了两次才穿好，接着又将脑后短小的金色马尾从领口里拉出来，随便理了下头发；他根本没有翻开夹着账单的黑色簿记本，只顺手将一张纸币压在本子下，道谢后匆匆下楼。大约付了三倍小费。

在楼下停了一下午的黑色捷豹轻快地驶入公路，前行一段后，汽车在远端调了头，开始缓慢地沿对面的车道行驶。二楼的服务生站在桌前收拾男人留下的餐具和酒杯，眼见汽车修长的车身在一点点接近步行的少年。

车速已经慢到难以想象。汽车将将开过身旁的时候，那少年似乎转头看了一眼，但仍然没有任何表示。慢到难以想象的汽车还是超过了步行的少年，就在这时汽车猛地加速，飞快远离视线。

所以他们并不认识？服务生想着，有些不解地端着收拾好的东西转身往后厨走。

而此时在他身后，若是从落地大窗看出去，会发现原本在加速的汽车再次慢下来。

因为出汗，男人抓着方向盘的手有些湿滑，他盯着后视镜，路边的少年还是照样不急不缓地前行。他不知道行驶的汽车是否有吸引少年的注意，或者，他是否应该干脆停车？捋开额前汗湿的头发，他再度放慢一点车速，小心观察着后视镜中的少年。然后他又一次轻轻把脚移向油门。

后视镜中，少年终于开始奔跑，他一手紧抓着背包带，腾出另一条手臂高高挥舞，嘴里还在喊着什么。车里的男人不自觉地嘴角浮现出微笑，他又保持这个速度开了一会儿，眼看少年的身影越来越小，他才好整以暇地减速，同时放下了一点副驾驶一侧的车窗。

少年追着车跑了一阵后收住脚步，正双手扶着膝盖喘气时，看见车又变慢，他似乎重新燃起希望，又加紧往前冲刺。

少年的脸出现在车窗前，他努力保持平行，一边喘气，一边轻轻敲着玻璃。

这不大的撞击声让男人的呼吸变得急促，他慢慢扭头瞄了一眼少年，慢慢停下车，然后完全放下车窗。

外面的少年顶着一头浓密的褐色短发，乱蓬蓬地堆在额头上，他的眼睛也是深褐色的，此时正大睁着浑圆的双眼，几乎一眨不眨地盯着里面的人看；但是他没有探头进来，多少有些拘束。

“先生，打扰了，请问可以搭车吗？” 声音里听得出忐忑。

驾驶座上的人端详着他，好半天才缓缓问道，“你去哪儿？”

少年眨眨眼睛，“能先告诉我您去哪儿吗？”

车上的男人克制住想笑的冲动。这会儿他感觉没那么紧张了，声音便故意冷淡下来，“我去安菲波利斯。”

“这么巧！” 少年的回答有点太快，“我也去安菲波利斯！” 

男人把脸扭过去转向前方，车并没有发动。他似乎在思考。少年倾身往里一点，手指搭在窗沿上，“拜托了，这条路一晚上都过不了几辆车，去城里也挺远的，我要不就得走路……”

“上来吧。” 男人嘴角带笑。少年立刻拉开车门，像是生怕车上的人反悔。

开车的人尽量目不斜视，只是平常地吩咐了一句“系好安全带”，便没有再说话。少年顺手把背包扔去了后座，有些好奇地打量着内饰，手脚在略显局促的空间里腾挪着。

男人的眼角余光早扫到了，少年套在牛仔裤里的长腿几乎抵在储物箱上。那条磨得发白的裤子上有几个挫了毛边的大洞，少年的左腿膝盖就从一个洞里顶出来，蜂蜜色皮肤下覆盖下的骨骼线条清晰。裤边向上卷起，刚刚到露出脚踝的高度。他穿了一双灰扑扑的白色球鞋，踩在过分干净的脚垫上，这让他有些尴尬。“觉得太挤的话，可以往后调。” 男人看着前方，露出一个普通的善意微笑。少年道了谢，高兴地点头，接着迅速拉开座椅，长长出了口气。

车速很快，窗外的绿色和蓝色一成不变地掠过，少年似乎已经迅速适应了环境，自如了很多，他拍拍身下的座椅问道，“新车吗？”

他一只手搭在窗沿上，嘴里咬着食指关节，眼睛还是看着前面，只略微点头表示肯定。

“这车很贵吧？” 少年又说，闪亮的目光又在车里转了一圈，“而且你直接买的新车？”

男人又咬了一会儿食指关节，“可能吧。我不太清楚。”

少年拖长语调“哦”了一声，然后他转了半圈，安全带勒在他手臂上，“先生，我是不是招你厌烦了？” 男人还未来得及出声反驳，他自己又立刻说了下去，“请听我解释，我只是在试图聊天，活跃下气氛，毕竟路程还挺远的，既然我们坐在一个车里了，一起说说话，不是挺好的吗？当然了，如果你是安静那一型的，那更没问题，我这就戴上耳机听歌，绝不拿半个字打扰你。”

旁边的男人这时候把手肘从窗沿上收回来，同时把车窗玻璃全部关上，车厢里顿时安静下来。他扭过头面对少年，“我没有觉得你烦。很抱歉让你产生这样的猜测。如果你想聊天，我会非常乐意。” 他没看少年的表情，立刻移开目光，“关窗有点热，我开点空调。” 他低下头伸出手。

那边的少年表情轻松了许多。“你说话真是客气，” 他继续扭着身子，好奇地看着男人的侧脸，“另外，既然在一起聊天，我总得知道你叫什么名字吧。”

男人犹豫片刻。“Alexander, son of……”

“Alex, ” 少年笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿，他很快伸出手，“我是Phai。”

你好，Hephaistion。Alexander心想。

“Phai……” 他不太确定地发出声音，同时从方向盘上挪出了一只手。两个人的手指松松握在一起。

完成这个小小的寒暄之后，副驾驶座上的少年似乎也一时没有找到合适的话题，他仰在靠背上，左手拽着安全带，右手无意识地抠着大腿上的裤洞。汽车平缓地向前行驶，路上行人稀少，对面间或有车驶过。

“Phai，” Alexander试探着开口，他瞄到少年已经迅速调整了坐姿，直起身，脸稍微侧向他，“如果不介意的话，能不能告诉我，你为什么要一个人去安菲波利斯？”

他发现Hephaistion听完又像刚才那样仰在座椅上，手指抠着牛仔裤上的破洞。Alexander正疑心自己似乎问得太急，Hephaistion只是撇撇嘴，扭过头看着窗外，“如果我告诉你，你要保证不赶我下车。”

“我保证。” Alexander嘴角带笑，飞快回答。

Hephaistion也笑着转过头，“首先，是这样的，今天是我的生日……”

“生日快乐。” Alexander回答得比刚才还快。

“噢，谢谢。” Hephaistion抓了一把自己深棕色的短发，脸上一亮，显然对这句平常的祝福很开心。停了停，他又继续解释，“因为是生日，我就给自己放了天假，懒得去学校了。我爸，他本来也没说什么。结果，中午的时候，老师打了电话过来……这都没什么，关键是，他给我爸告状，说我在学校跟人打架……我承认，是有这么回事，但那个人确实挺让人火大的。我没骗你，你要是认识他也会这么说……这也都没什么，但我爸听完电话就给了我一巴掌，还说什么，说我尽给他丢脸。我真的挺生气的，我们就大吵了一架……然后……”

“然后，” Alexander抿起嘴，“你就背了个包从家里跑了出来。”

Hephaistion在座位上略一摊手，一副别无选择的样子。“说实话，Alex，真得谢谢你，我要是还在路上走，不到一个小时准被我爸找回去。啊对！” 他略微前倾，从屁股兜里掏出一个东西，“差点忘了，我得关机。” 他低下头飞速地在屏幕上活动手指。

Alexander看了他一会儿，回过头望向前方，尽量随意地继续开口，“这么说的话，你是临时决定出发，怎么就想着去安菲波利斯？那边有认识的人？”

少年神色有些尴尬，动作迟缓地把手机揣回兜里。Alexander忍住笑意，他早猜到Hephaistion不过是随口应答，这会儿就故意提起看他的反应。

“啊……确实有认识的人……” Hephaistion再一次挠头，笑得有些不好意思，“我有个朋友住在安菲波利斯，他叫……嗯，Achilles……”

油门轰地一声响，两个人都在座椅上弹了一下。

在少年惊诧的目光中，车速又缓慢降下。“抱歉，刚刚走神，踩多了。” Alexander干巴巴地解释。Hephaistion先是舒了口气，然后眼角一飞，忽然神神秘秘地靠拢Alexander的右臂，“你不说我也知道。刚刚一上车我就闻到了。Alex，稳点，免得招来警察。”

Alexander看向少年深色的瞳仁，被突然袭来的热度搅得有些发慌。但他还是尽量稳下来，为自己辩解了一句，“只喝了一瓶。”

他听到一声大笑，Hephaistion乐得仰回座椅，过了一会儿他又翻起来用眼神在车厢里四处搜寻。“你在找什么？” Alexander问道。“还有吗？” Hephaistion扭头向后座看去，“刚刚追了一路你的车，跑得有点渴。”

“这就去买。” Alexander愉快地答道。

太阳已经落下去了，开了很长一阵，他们才发现了路边的一个流动售货车；车前支了把大阳伞，下面摆了一张桌子几把椅子，只不过一个客人都没有。Alexander把车停在阳伞旁的空地上，两人一起下了车。

胖胖的摊主正在操作台上做一只热狗，挤了厚厚一层芥末酱。看见有人过来，他连忙放下自己给自己准备的食物。

Alexander看了眼后面摆着的空瓶子。“两瓶Vergina。” 他放了一张五欧纸币在台子上。

摊主没有动。他既没有去拿啤酒，也没有碰钱，反而眼神滴溜溜地在面前两人身上转了好几圈。“我要看他的证件。” 他指着后面的Hephaistion说。

不等Hephaistion出声，Alexander立刻加重语气答话，“我，要买两瓶酒。”

摊主冷笑一声，并不买账。“先生，您这是在开车吧？两个人，一个司机，一个未成年，这酒，我可不敢卖。先生，我再好心提醒一句，前面上了高速，警察多得是。” 他短胖的手指往前一拨，把纸币推到了台子边缘。

“算了。” Hephaistion在身后小声说。

Alexander站了一会儿，伸手从风衣口袋里掏出钱包，又从里面抽出一张十欧纸币，轻轻放在那张五欧的上面，“两瓶Vergina。” 摊主还是没动，脸上也没什么表情，而Alexander继续说道，“或者我往前开一段，就用这十欧找个人过来跟你买酒，那样的话，你就只拿五欧了。另外，我也好心提醒一句，你的担心没有必要，因为我们今天不上高速。”

两个人对视一阵，摊主短胖的手指伸向了那十五欧。


	2. 经过夜晚

天色将暗，最后的晚霞描绘出左侧山丘的轮廓，渐至深蓝的低矮天空下，燃烧的红色紧贴地面，如一条被渲染过的线条，平直地一路向前延伸，而道路另一侧的海水也投射出一道微红光斑。酒瓶已经空了，Alexander看着前面，似乎陷入沉思。

“你骗他的是吧？” Hephaistion握着手里的空瓶子，“从这里去安菲波利斯肯定要走高速的。”

Alexander却带着笑意摇头，顺手也把空瓶子递给了Hephaistion。

“什么意思？” Hephaistion接过来，转头看着他。

Alexander仍是微笑，没有回答。不久前方出现了一个岔道口，背后树丛中的灯箱已经亮起，在昏暗天色中尤为醒目。Alexander手上一抹，拐了进去。

“我们这是？” Hephaistion吃了一惊。

Alexander稳稳将车停进汽车旅馆前的车位里。“住一晚再走。一直开车太累。” 他熄了火，拔下钥匙，这才有些得意地解释，“你看，我可没有撒谎，我说了今天不上高速。”

走到车头那里了，他才发现Hephaistion没有跟出来。Alexander疑惑地回转身，自己动手拉开副驾驶的门，倚在上面注视着里面的少年。“怎么回事？”

Hephaistion绞着手，脸色有些异样，过了好半天才抬眼，“没什么。那……我们先进去吧。”

Alexander轻皱一下眉头，不过也没有多问，自己转身朝里面去了。后面传来车门关闭的声音。

两层高的小旅馆渐次亮起了灯，总台在一楼正中间，Alexander推开玻璃门进去，有风铃跟着响动。很快风铃又响了一声，Hephaistion跟着进来了。这时候架着一副小圆眼镜的秃头老板才从里间出来，好像并不高兴这时候有客人来。

“我们要住一晚。” Alexander走上前说。

“当然，你们当然是要住一晚。” 秃头老板叹口气，掏出一个皱巴巴的大厚本子开始翻。“正好，最后还剩一个双人间，” 他的小眼睛从眼镜上方抬起，“住吗？”

Alexander点头，正要从衣袋里掏出钱夹，这时候Hephaistion忍不住了，凑上前敲了敲吧台，“喂，一晚上多少钱？” 

 

秃头老板缓缓坐下来，小眼睛从眼镜后面盯住Hephaistion，不紧不慢地回答，“双人间80，停车费20，一共100。”

“我可从来没听说这种事！” Hephaistion大声抗议，“我们在这住还要收停车费？！”

“你也可以不住，” 老板半眯着眼，“我们有廉价方案。不住的话停车费30，可以使用卫生间和浴室。当然咯，要是把车停到树丛外面，就一分钱也不用花，但我说不好，也许会收到罚单？”

“我不睡车里。” Alexander刚一开口，就发现Hephaistion正瞪着他，于是知趣地退到一旁。只见秃头老板和Hephaistion两个人一慢一快，你来我往交流了二十五分钟，最后以90块成交。

“走，上楼。” Hephaistion高兴地在手里转着钥匙。

进了房间，Hephaistion把背包扔上去，四仰八叉倒在了床上。Alexander在另一张床上坐下来，面朝着他，“饿了吗？下面有家小吃店，我想我们还没有吃晚饭。”

Hephaistion挺身坐起，定定看着对面床的Alexander，“晚饭我自己付钱吧。”

看Alexander的表情就知道，他应该完全没有想过这个问题。这时Hephaistion往前坐了一点，两人的膝盖碰到一起。“下午因为给我买啤酒，你多花了十欧。” 他严肃地开始算账，“刚才，我帮你省了十欧，是不是可以这样算？反正，你要是一个人来住，也还是只有这间房，还是这个价钱。这样我们就扯平了。” 话虽这样说，语气里却全然没有那份笃定，他小心观察着Alexander的反应。“Alex，我已经麻烦你很多，再欠你钱，我会睡不着的……我身上有一点钱，不是很多，付得起的地方我一定会自己付的。”

房间里的灯光一闪一闪。Alexander听完站起来，声音冷冷淡淡，“那太好了。”

他们在楼下各自买了一份炸鱼薯条，各自闷头开吃。Alexander很快把所有食物送进肚，再不慌不忙地擦干净手指和嘴唇，“Bon appétit”，他说，然后一秒没有多坐，当即起身离桌。Hephaistion愣愣看着他的背影，突然没了胃口。

夜间的空气跟月光一样凉浸浸的，Hephaistion拉上卫衣的兜帽，手缩在袖子里，强迫自己在楼下转了好几大圈，这才放慢脚步往房间走。他希望Alexander已经睡了。

然而门半掩着，里面透出灯光。他在楼道里做了几个深呼吸。

Alexander应该是刚洗完澡，白天里束起来的半长金发湿漉漉地搭在裸露的后背上，他靠在床头，下身裹着一块白色浴巾，手里拿了本书，床头柜上有几罐啤酒。Hephaistion带上门走过去，走到Alexander对面坐下，Alexander继续专心阅读，没有理会他。

“很抱歉，” Hephaistion打破沉默之后却觉得自己更紧张了，“Alex，我并不是，并不是……好吧，我算钱的时候，确实挺吝啬的，我当然知道无论如何都是你付得多！但我……” 他埋下头，“等我一下……” Hephaistion从上到下摸光了身上的口袋，把所有纸币硬币摊在床上，一五一十开始数，“41、2……44。” 他脸上开始发烧，“我还以为，凑一凑能付得起……今天出门太匆忙了，真是丢人……对不起……”

Alexander不轻不重地把手里的书扣在枕头边，“你确实把钱算错了。” 听上去他似乎没有生气，“把你这些东西收起来，我来给你算。” 他敲了敲床头柜上的啤酒，“下午的时候，十五块，买了两瓶酒，我们一人算七块五。晚上住这里，我知道，你根本没想来，是我要住的，而且像你说的，有你没你都是这个价。这钱当然算我的，你还帮我省了十块。所以，最后是我差你两块五。”

Hephaistion还没回过神，Alexander已经拿起一罐啤酒塞到他手里，“我擅自决定，就用酒还你了，你同意吗，Phai？”

事实证明，一罐啤酒并不够喝。一晚上下来，Hephaistion反倒又增加了负债，但Alexander坚决拒绝他的偿还。

“算我请客。有人跟我一起喝酒，就够了……更不用说是……” Alexander仰在床上，看着天花板上浮动的一点光影。他们已经关了灯，但窗户那里透进来些许路灯的光亮。

Hephaistion看着他，暗淡的光线照在他的胸口。“你是不是……是不是当过兵？” 他小心问道。

Alexander稍微动了一下，也侧过身，看向对面床的少年，“你怎么猜到的？”

“真的是吗？” Hephaistion略一抿嘴，伸手指了指，“Alex，你……你身上……有挺多伤疤。我就想，你要么经常跟人打架，要么就是，就是真的打过仗。我想你人这么好，不会跟人打架的。”

一声浅笑。

“那你去的哪里？伊拉克？阿富汗？还是？” 

Alexander很认真地思考了一阵。“应该都去过。”

Hephaistion难掩惊讶。“真厉害。” 他翻了个身，趴在枕头上歪着脑袋，不知道在想什么。Alexander似乎合上了眼皮。

“你睡着了吗？”

Alexander轻轻摇头。

“刚刚你在看什么书？”

“这个吗？” Alexander向上腾了腾，反手敲了下枕边的书背，“这本书叫《哈德良回忆录》。” 发现Hephaistion没搭腔，他又解释道，“哈德良是一个皇帝。唔，所以其实我不太清楚他怎么还有时间写回忆录。”

“皇帝嘛，应该想做什么就能做什么？” Hephaistion随口应道。

Alexander的脸罩在黑暗里。“也许吧，” 他轻声说，“不过，我刚刚读到里面的一句话，他说，即使是皇帝，在他的医生面前也是没有尊严的。我在想，他也许说得对。”

“唔……也许吧，” Hephaistion撇嘴，“反正我也不认识什么皇帝，不是很了解。”

黑暗中，Hephaistion又听到拉环的声音，他半撑起来，有点奇怪，“还不睡吗？”

Alexander的声音里似乎有湿润的水气。“你就不能认真一点跟我说话？不了解？你就不能……”他猛灌了一口，又不再喝了，背过身躺回枕头上，弄出很大响动。

过了好半天，枕头里面才又传出声音，“对不起。是我的问题，跟你无关。” 听着Hephaistion的呼吸，Alexander又低声补充，“我睡了，Phai，晚安。”

Hephaistion收住准备向前的脚步，悄无声息地重新坐回自己床上。因为他隐约觉得他有一点不开心，便突然想靠近这个男人，用力握住他的肩头，严丝合缝地贴紧他的后背。他的手在Alexander的肩膀上方悬停一阵，几乎触及微光中映出的疤痕。

“晚安，Alex。”


	3. 经过白天

靠近城市边缘，车辆开始变多，Hephaistion似乎对周边很熟悉，时不时指着某个地方讲述一些新闻或旧闻。对于他所提到的人名地名，Alexander并不了解，但也听得认真，间或提出些小问题。说了一路，Hephaistion终于有些疲累，习惯性地伸手掏出手机，经过一番思想斗争，还是开了机。

有两个未接来电和一条勒令他限时回家的短信。Hephaistion不满地又把手机揣了回去。

“你家里人不担心吗？” Alexander看他一眼，Hephaistion只是摊手，“他们知道反正我身上没钱。花光了自然就回去了。” 他忽然一捏拳头，“这个暑假我一定要多打几份工，下次走远一点。你知道吗，我快十八岁了，还没出过国，想想还挺不爽的。”

“你想去哪儿？” Alexander淡淡问道。

Hephaistion想了半天，表示没有答案。“不过，我要是有一辆你这样的车的话，” 他忽然笑着扭过头，“那就可以随时去国外了。想开去哪儿就开去哪儿。”

汽车开始变道，慢慢挪到边上，停稳后，Alexander看着Hephaistion，“要换位置吗？”

深褐色眼睛的少年一脸难以置信。“我……” 他咬着下嘴唇，勉强克制住自己的跃跃欲试，“我还没有驾照。”

“你会开吗？”

“会。但我没有……”

“那还等什么？” Alexander已打开车门。

不用Alexander再多说，Hephaistion已飞速解下安全带，换到另外一边再次系上。这回也不用Alexander多说，他自己妥妥当当调好各种位置，然后斜着眼对Alexander一笑，换档，油门，黑色捷豹再次上路。

“这车也太棒了。” Hephaistion低声感叹，Alexander偷偷笑了下，歪过头去看了眼仪表盘，“你可以再快一点的。”

“可以吗？” 没等Alexander回答，Hephaistion已加了速，早晨的阳光打在他兴奋的脸上。Alexander侧过身去把手肘支在驾驶座后背上，“甚至可以再快一点。但注意前面的车。”

“完全没问题！” 

高速公路两侧变成两条斑斓的线，颜色混杂在一起，随同疾风一起消逝。时间和地点变得很轻，几乎没有痕迹，他们坐在封闭的车厢内，在一片寂静中感受到世界从旁掠过。两人都没有说话，疾驰中的凝滞感让周围一切变得有些不真实，但这种不真实甚至让人想一直一直维持下去。

但Alexander终于清了清嗓子，“Phai，可能有点麻烦。”

“怎么了？” Hephaistion的声音有些飘，但并未减速。Alexander指了指后视镜。

蓝色的光点来回闪烁。

“操！” Hephaistion气得又踩了脚油门。

Alexander倒是无所谓地耸肩，“你要是想一直冲，我没意见。全速跑起来的话，只要处理恰当，警车应该追不上我们。我看看，现在多少……唔，200，唔，确实超了一点……那没问题了，这个速度警车追不上，而且我们还可以试着往上提。”

Hephaistion半张着嘴，没有发出声音。就在此时，限速130码的牌子从头顶掠过。少年涨红了脸，几乎已经无法思考。他不敢停下来，但更不敢想往前冲会怎样。

要是这是我自己的车，那也就罢了。Hephaistion感觉几乎已经抓不稳方向盘。

车窗打开一个缝隙后，已经能远远听到警笛声。“换到左边车道……” Alexander还未说完，一辆警车就呼啸着从侧前方匝道突然挤入。心思慌乱的Hephaistion本能一个急刹。Alexander皱起眉。

完了。Hephaistion心想。后面的警笛声渐渐变得清晰和刺耳。

一个面无表情的大肚子警察从先到的那辆车上下来，慢悠悠掏出自己的证件，在车窗前面一晃而过，然后敲了两下车门，大拇指冲外指了指。

“别慌。” Alexander侧过身去拍他的肩膀。这个动作让外面的警察开始呵斥。

Hephaistion走出去，被命令挨车站着，大肚子警察把他从上到下摸了一遍，然后又推着他面朝车门。“名字，驾照。” 警察一边下命令，一边好整以暇地朝后面打手势，“来个人？这车里有两个。”

后面的警车路过时略有减速，里面也只一个开车的警察。“就查个超速而已，” 那人打了个响指，“我前面还有事。回见！” 这边还没来得及回答，车已迅速驶过。

大肚子警察骂骂咧咧，膝盖一提，重重击在Hephaistion腿上，他差点撞上车门，“驾照！要我说几遍！” 他又瞪着正看向这边的Alexander，“还有你，证件！”

“警官，” Alexander举着双手，慢慢挪过去，“我是车主。今天这个事情，完全是我的责任，因为开车的这位年轻先生还没有到拿驾照的年龄……”

“Alex！” Hephaistion惊呼，想阻止但已经来不及了。

同时做出反应的还有警察，他放开Hephaistion，颇为恼火地去旁边一把摁住Alexander，一字一顿地说，纵容未成年人无证驾驶，这行为已经算得上犯罪了。

他一边伸手到腰后面去摸手铐，一边又轻蔑地哼着鼻子，“我可知道你们这些人，开这种车的人，妈的，以为有几个钱，罚款不算事。要我说，都他妈的该去坐大牢，坐个十年二十年才好。先生，手别动，听好了，你被捕了。对了，名字叫什么，还有你们两个，什么关系。”

“我叫Alexander，” Alexander平静地回答，“他叫Hephaistion。我是他男朋友。”

大肚子警察正要扣上手铐，这会儿不由得悬停片刻，目光中透出一股嫌恶，““什么？” 他嘴里念叨着，“你们什么？”

而这个时间已经够了。

他手肘向后一撞，正中警察的鼻子，几乎同时腿上又发出第二击，大肚子警察鼻子开始滴血，转瞬的眩晕中，Alexander立刻别住他试图伸向腰间掏枪的手，顺势将他压在路面上，膝盖顶住他后背。几个拳头下去，Alexander把已经半晕的警察拉到路边，卸下了他的对讲机和手枪，顺手取出弹夹扔向道旁草丛。

顶灯停止闪烁，Alexander把警车熄了火，又将对讲机和枪扔到自己的轮胎下面，这时他甩了个眼神给站在车边几乎一动不动的Hephaistion。

两人几乎同时上车。Alexander发动了车子，底下传来吱噶吱噶的碎裂声。

车提速很快，Hephaistion迷茫地盯着前窗，花费了十几秒时间才从震惊中清醒过来。 

“我他妈的耶稣基督！操！Alex！你脑子里在想些什么？” Hephaistion在副驾驶座上又跳又砸，声嘶力竭，“操！Alex，你疯了吗！我跟你讲我们肯定完蛋了！操，牛逼！” 

兴奋使得Hephaistion的眼睛愈加闪亮，他重重一掌拍在Alexander肩头，全速前进的汽车几乎飘起来打滑一步。他猛地收回手，又有点不好意思。

“Phai，” Alexander神色如常，“我希望你的手机里有地图。”

Hephaistion眨了两下眼睛，腾起来从兜里掏出手机，点了两下举到方向盘侧边，顺口还小声笑道，“谁的手机里没地图？” 即使此时，他跟Alexander一样，也已看到后视镜里闪着蓝光而来的两辆警车。“我想我们应该甩掉他们。” 比起刚才，Hephaistion已镇定许多。

“好主意。” Alexander又瞄了眼上方的镜片，“我还以为你会想干掉他们。目前力量对比有一点悬殊，正面作战不是上策。”

Hephaistion慎重地点头，只觉得这话说得拉风又帅气，他皱起眉，苦于自己一时找不到同样拉风又帅气的回答。Alexander的表情语气仍是再平常不过，他略略瞄了一眼，又吩咐道，“放大，安菲波利斯出口。” 

然而就在这间隙，高速公路出口从眼前掠过。

“开过了！” Hephaistion一下蹦起趴在车窗上，无限怀念无限惋惜地看着远去的道口。

但Alexander并未觉得遗憾，“我本来也没打算从这里下道。” 正说着，他突然急转，拐上进入高速的匝道。有车正待汇入，只得迎面急刹。Alexander的车在一片尖锐的鸣笛声中左冲右突。

“匝道出口的地形图，越详细越好，快！” 他终于抬高了声音。

追赶而来的警车被高速入口的汽车堵在匝道口，一时只能看着黑色捷豹逆行远去，Hephaistion正在欢呼，Alexander却只是摇头，“他们可以彼此联络，数量上也占太大优势，肯定有人在出去的道口堵我们。”

“这样吗？早知道我们该留着那把枪。”

Alexander忍不住笑出声，“Hephaistion，你还真是一点没变。”

少年的表情一时间显出些异样，Alexander甩了下头，立刻清清嗓子，对着手机抬了抬下巴，“上高速的匝道口，应该汇集了各个方向的道路？”

Hephaistion喉咙里模糊不清地“嗯”了一声，“你要找……” “穿过居民区的路，房屋越多越好的。” Alexander一抬头，道口就在前方，此时警车尚未赶到。

“那你可问对人了。” Hephaistion揣好手机，放下车窗，专注地看向外面，指引着Alexander穿过高架桥下的土路，左拐右拐上了一条巷道。

这一带的郊区曾有些许工厂，残留下大片无个性的居民楼，都以一种无个性的方式整齐排列着。这些房屋大约有四、五十年历史，颜色晦暗，遮蔽住整个晦暗而繁茂的街区。Hephaistion将车导向了一处青苔密布的旧厂房，仓库里还看得到黄褐色的履带齿轮和卸下轮胎的机车。

空气里满是铁锈和霉菌的味道。

“我想，” 这时他回过头，看向Alexander，“我们该走了？” 他留恋地摸了下车窗。“或者，我可以试试再找一个隐蔽点的地方，万一，要是以后有时间，你还可以回来拿……”

Alexander已一条腿迈了出去，“如果有时间的话，我想我们甚至应该烧了它。” 他看向还不愿出来的Hephaistion，“走吧，现在得靠我们的脚了。”


	4. 在安菲波利斯入夜

地点：安菲波利斯，马其顿王国  
地点：安菲波利斯，？  
地点：……  
地点：安菲波利斯，中马其顿大区，希腊共和国

“酒驾，无证驾驶，超速，袭警，逆行……” Hephaistion扳着手指头，翻着眼皮望向天花板，“这半天经历的事情，比我一辈子还多！” 他忽然神神秘秘地抵拢桌沿，头靠得离Alexander更近，“你太神奇了，Alex，真的，我想你的过去一定不简单。你看，既然我们的交情都到这份上了，能不能告诉我，你到底是从哪里来的？”

“我么？” Alexander放下刀叉，也神神秘秘地一笑，“我是本地人。”

Hephaistion挑起眉看他，“嗯哼……” 他嘴里缓慢地嚼着，同时缓慢地点头，“嗯哼！”

“佩拉。” Alexander说话的时候注意地看着Hephaistion，但他没什么特别的反应，只是点点头作为回答。“我一次也没有去过。也许是没什么理由去吧？” Hephaistion像是自言自语。

上午的意外事件过后，两个人步行了整整半天才到达城里，于是一边在聊天，一边也忙着吞下各种食物。相比起来，Hephaistion吃得多，说得更多，Alexander则基本是在回应他。这顿迟来的午餐快要结束的时候，Alexander却难得先开了话头，“那你现在，打算做什么呢？”

他语气随意，但出乎意料，少年此时的目光却变得游移不定，他扒拉着盘子里剩余的沙拉，显得有些丧气，“啊，是的，已经到安菲波利斯了……”

Alexander忽然明白了他的意思，这时候Hephaistion更加丧气地盯着盘子，“要不是我，你的车也不会……”

“完全不是这么回事。” Alexander抢白，“再说，我已经不太喜欢那辆车了。”

“不要撒谎。”

“好吧。” Alexander只好说，“我不讨厌我的车，但那也只是一辆车，不比得一匹马什么的，说实话，我无所谓。”

Hephaistion好像被他逗笑了。

“我喝点你的酒。” Hephaistion在得到许可前就已经把手伸向对面的高脚杯。Alexander补上了一个点头。Hephaistion把酒杯放回去，换了话题：“那你呢，你来安菲波利斯做什么？”

“说起这个，我倒想问问你……” Alexander若有所思，Hephaistion的餐刀磕在盘子边缘，“港口离城里有多远？”

“你要去港口？” Hephaistion干咽了一下。

Alexander点头，“我早定好在今晚搭船，从这里去土耳其。”

停顿了一些时间。“所以你要去港口。” Hephaistion略有些艰难地回应。

“是的。” Alexander看着他，“所以我问你准备去哪里，我可以先送你……”

哗啦一声，Hephaistion推开面前的餐盘刀叉，差点撞翻酒杯。服务生和周围几桌的客人都转过头来，Alexander勉强扶住桌子上的东西。

“谁要你送我了？” 少年显然很恼火，“你今晚出发？就在今天晚上？我以为……你让我以为……可你为什么一个字都没有提过？你为什么不告诉我你今晚就要走？”

甫一出口，他便觉察到自己的荒唐可笑。他只是一个搭车客，凭什么要求车主人告知行踪呢？而且……他下意识地咬着嘴唇……而且还是个把人家的车弄丢了的搭车客。Hephaistion知道自己没有任何理由提出要求，但不该说的话反正已经说了，他也不愿再收回。

“我的意思是，这一带我很熟悉，我可以送你。” 他小声补充。

而Alexander轻快地抬起酒杯，甚至还笑了一下，“没问题。听你的。”

他们从这家烤肉店出来的时候，前来用晚餐的客人开始陆陆续续抵达。Hephaistion低着头，走得很快，不注意跟一个迎面走来的中年男人撞到了一起。

“嘿！看着点，小男孩！” 这人嚷嚷起来。

Hephaistion一阵火起，立马就一个手肘将这人压到了门边，但还没等他再动，手却已被拉住。

被Alexander扯着走到街角，Hephaistion终于大力甩开，揉了揉手腕，气恼地四下张望，“不认路就不要乱走！不是说听我的吗！” 他斜了眼Alexander，指向街对面的超市，“既然都走到门口了，我先带你去买点东西。”

“为什么？” Alexander一偏头。

“为什么？！你不是要出远门吗？什么东西都不带吗？” Hephaistion大声质问。

于是他们走进了街对面的这家超市。Hephaistion挑挑拣拣，最后装了一筐饮料、零食和水果。这是一家生活超市，也实在选不出别的东西。

Alexander皱起眉头，“我不认为上船还需要带吃的喝的。”

“我知道！” Hephaistion似乎又生气了，“但这些是我买给你的，不可以吗？我不可以用自己的钱给你买东西吗？”

Alexander没有再反驳，等到结了帐，Hephaistion拎着这包东西大步走在前面的时候，他才赶上去问道，“我们要去哪里？”

“你不是要去坐船？” Hephaistion瞪他一眼，“我当然是带你去坐去码头的公车。”

Alexander站在原地不动。

Hephaistion在前面走了几步，又倒回来，“坐公车有什么不好？你那么着急吗？” Alexander摇摇头，Hephaistion不知道这代表什么意思，他站了一阵，又靠近Alexander小声说，“现在还早，天都没有黑不是吗？坐公车慢慢过去有什么不好？何必这么早就去码头呢？”

Alexander看着少年的眼睛，瞳仁的颜色似乎变得更深。“听你的。” 他勉强笑笑。

Hephaistion也勉强笑笑。他提着这包东西，走到了不远处的公交站牌下面，一会儿抬头看看，一会儿低头划拉手机，嘴里似乎在数着数。“这条路线……还挺长的。” 他小声跟Alexander解释。

“不急，时间还早，像你说的，天还没有黑，今天还没有结束。”

车来了，零零散散坐了几个人，这一站只有他们两人上车。

在一排双人座位上坐下后，靠窗坐着的Alexander把目光停留在外面，Hephaistion则死死抓着手上的塑料袋。有轨电车丁零零地在城市街道上匀速前进，两侧的店铺和房屋不紧不慢地后退，渐次开始亮起灯。

“天快黑了。” Hephaistion低头看了眼手机上的时间，又揣回兜里。Alexander没说话，于是Hephaistion又说，“你去土耳其做什么？” 他问出口的时候也责怪自己对别人的私事打探太多，但是他已下了很久决心，要是不说出来，怕是一路都会不舒服。

Alexander的表情很温和，看起来一点没觉得他的问题越界。“我在恰纳卡莱下船，从那里去特洛伊遗址。” 他解释道，眼睛一眨不眨盯着少年。

“哦，去旅游吗……” 少年幽幽回答，“我还以为是非常要紧的事……” 他又扭头看向窗外，“安菲波利斯也有个遗址，就在城外，不太远，你要想旅游，也可以先去那里的，遗址都差不多，反正是些石头……当然了，我并没有去过，但很多游客都会去那……听说也是古代人建的……”

“先是雅典人，然后是马其顿国王腓力。”

“懂的挺多嘛。” 少年有些气鼓鼓的。

车到大学站时，前几个站的安静顿时消失，原本宽敞的车厢里涌入了十来个年轻的男男女女，他们像是要去参加什么活动，手里都拿着蜡烛，还有些横幅和旗子，有的脸上还涂着油彩，一上来就大声呼来唤去，一个领队模样的女孩喊着各个人的名字清点人数。

“都上车了，索菲亚，你坐下吧。” 前面一个拎着一箱啤酒的青年转过头。

“买票了吗？” 司机在前头嚷嚷。

“学生票！” 刚刚被叫做索菲亚的女孩用跟刚才一样的大嗓门回应，不太高兴地抓着把手摇摇晃晃地往驾驶座走。

司机根本没顾得上看票，车已经停到了下一站，音乐学院。门晃悠悠地打开，五六个学生模样的青年上了车，也拿着蜡烛和标语小旗，有个高大的青年举着一把提琴，坐下来后开始不慌不忙地演奏匈牙利舞曲。

“你们也是去医院？” 索菲亚走过来。前面已经传来几瓶啤酒，几个青年男女应和着音乐，在凌乱舞步中传看对方的标语。

Hephaistion的注意力已经被完全吸引，正在颇为专注地读着标语上的字。“所有人——所有人团结起来。” 他停顿一下，又去看另一条皱巴巴的标语，“我们——想要——怎样的——未来。嗯？” 他疑惑地抬起头，这时候，坐在他们对面位置的一个白发老人已经拉住他旁边的学生，询问他们要做的事情。

“现在么？” 青年一笑，“我们去市长住的医院门口为他祈福，然后环城静默游行抗议。全城的大学生都会去，还会来很多艺术家和学者。”

老人默默点头，“这么说，市长被打的事情是真的咯？”

“那还有假？” 索菲亚的大嗓门传过来，“老大爷，那些极右法西斯分子毫无人性地对待一个75岁的老人，您不觉得这种行为非常可耻吗？”

老人继续点头，也不知道听懂没听懂。不过Hephaistion已经听懂了，他立刻转头跟Alexander解释事情的原委。这算是最近的大新闻了，安菲波利斯的老市长前几天去参加一战阵亡将士纪念日活动，结果被暴徒推倒在地拳打脚踢，至今仍躺在医院，据说尚未脱离危险。这起恶劣事件的起因是市长在会场做了一个演讲，内容是倡导对城里土耳其和犹太社区的宽容；这位市长向来政见开放，早先也表达过LGBT人群的支持，本就招致了一些人的反感，而这回在一战纪念仪式上的发言，更是严重激怒了这些人；按他们的说法，一战的时候，枪口对准希腊人的，不就是土耳其人么？

“可是一战已经过去一百年了。” 索菲亚说，“我们还活在什么时候？还要容忍怎样的堕落？尼古拉，你是学历史的，你说说，历史是个什么东西？”

她旁边的尼古拉举起酒瓶，有些醉醺醺的，“是在放屁！” 得到响亮的喝彩声后，他更加激昂地开始评论，“历史么，对谁来说的历史？从哪里开始的历史？我们古代的历史看起来像是属于别人，而更为切近的历史呢，又根本由不得我们自己。”

大概也没有很多人听到他在说些什么，反正大家已经开始唱歌。尼古拉在摇晃的电车上走了一圈，忽然停在Hephaistion和Alexander面前，然后一巴掌拍在Alexander肩膀上。“真奇怪，兄弟，我是不是在哪里见过你？你上过电视吗？你是不是明星？或者是，逃犯？”

Hephaistion的笑容僵在脸上，但尼古拉并未留意，他的手仍搭在Alexander肩膀上，满口酒气地继续发问，“不管你是谁，你同不同意我们的观点？我们说得对吗？”

Alexander犹豫片刻，看了眼Hephaistion，略有些不好意思地回答，“我认为是对的。所有人都可以住在一起。”

“是的！” 索菲亚和尼古拉马上回答。又是一阵歌声。

“后面上来的人！” 司机在前头用最高音量喊道，“过来给我看你们的票！” 这时有轨电车已经开到戏剧学院站，又上来了一拨学生。听了这话，背着提琴的青年拍了一掌椅背，“能有几个钱？老哥，你不知道吗？这个国家快完蛋了。”

“我不用上大学也知道这个国家快完蛋了！” 司机的怒吼传来，赢得了热烈的掌声和敲击声。尼古拉又转向Hephaistion，“嘿，这位年轻的先生，你怎么想？你准备在这个完蛋的国家做什么？上大学吗？”

嗤笑声中，Hephaistion还没来得及回答，旁边的另一个男孩立马接嘴，“上大学做什么？我们的失业率接近百分之五十！”

“你们看看，这是Lidl的口袋。” 眼尖的索菲亚也站了过来，Hephaistion略显不安地抱着怀里的袋子往里缩了缩，感受到Alexander手臂的温度。但索菲亚显然没打算过多关注他。“这就是我们的国家，你去买瓶水，买包薯片，进的都是德国人开的连锁超市。你什么都可以买到，还是更低廉的价格。然后你就什么都没有了。”

“没错。这里不是什么世界的肚脐、文明的根基，因为上帝保佑，很久很久以后，在战火连绵的巴尔干半岛最南端，只有一个破败而沉默的小国。”

“在这里，他们先用欧元和零壁垒夺走一切，然后高声宣布穷人就是懒鬼，自作自受。可是，工作在哪里？”

“更具体一点，德国和法国掐着我们的脖子，而这个所谓的民选政府，不过是欧盟富人的傀儡，是为了确保他们的利益不受损害。以神圣不可侵犯的自由贸易的名义！”

“法西斯见鬼去吧！” 有人干脆利落地总结。

车厢里欢声雷动。Alexander虽然对这些讨论一头雾水，但一直很努力地试图听进去， 这时候，Hephaistion忽然抓住了他的手臂。“你知道吗，我家里人和邻居们可不是这么说的。”

“说什么？” Alexander感到奇怪。

“你刚才说的话。但他们说斯拉夫人和土耳其人都是他妈的混蛋，都该滚出我们的国家。我们不一样，因为我们是欧洲人。”

Alexander感到更奇怪了。“我说的是对的。” 他没法理解，只好简短作答。Hephaistion先一愣，然后只是张开嘴笑，眼睛跟身后的灯箱一样闪着光。Alexander这时注意到，外面下起了小雨。

他们说话的时候，新上车的戏剧学院学生已经跟其他人打得火热，其中有两个俊秀的青年手牵着手，显然是一对情侣，他们正在向其他人眉飞色舞地讲述新排的演出。但尼古拉显然有不同的看法，“怎么又是《哈姆雷特》？你们还在演这些老掉牙的东西吗？”

“常演常新。” 被称作“霍拉旭”的男生温和地回答，“就我个人来说，总是会喜欢上新的段落，比如，当哈姆雷特拿着小丑的骷髅的时候……”

“我也喜欢那里！” 索菲亚抢白，“他在墓穴旁边，跟一个掘墓人……”

“还有霍拉旭。” “哈姆雷特” 笑着补充，“是的，他们之间有段对话，十分有意思。”

这样的表态无疑勾起了大家的好奇心。于是在并不真心实意地推脱几次后，两人同意就在车上即兴表演这一段。

——霍拉旭，请你告诉我一件事情。（“哈姆雷特”对着一个空酒瓶深情款款地说。）  
——什么事情，殿下？  
——你认为亚历山大在地下也是这副形状吗？  
——也是这样。  
——也有同样的臭味吗？  
——也有同样的臭味，殿下。  
——谁知道我们将来会变成一些什么下贱东西，霍拉旭！要是我们用想象推测下去，谁知道亚历山大的高贵的尸体，不会是塞在酒桶口上的泥土？  
——那未免太想入非非了。（“霍拉旭”笑着揽住对方的肩膀。）  
——不，一点不，我们不用故作惊人语，只是合情合理地推想他怎样会到那个地步；（“哈姆雷特”严肃地推开他，继续自己的表演）比方说吧：亚历山大死了，亚历山大埋葬了，亚历山大化为尘土，尘土化为烂泥；那为什么亚历山大所变成的烂泥，不会被人家拿来塞在啤酒桶的口上呢？  
【引自朱生豪译本《哈姆莱特》第五幕第一场，有删改】

Hephaistion感到有点不舒服。他从未读过什么《哈姆雷特》，这还是第一次听到这段台词，但就是觉得什么梗在胸口。他不自然地微微侧过身，几乎有些抱歉地向Alexander说明：“他们说的是另一个人。你不要介意。” 他立刻觉察到自己的傻气。Alexander见多识广，怎么会不知道？

但身边的人似乎漂浮在思绪中，下意识抓住了他的手。Hephaistion心头一热，也屈起手指压在Alexander的手背上。

“如果合情合理地推想，那唯一严肃的事情是，亚历山大死了，死在一个确切的时间地点，属于他的时间到那里为止，他活过了他的一生，无论此后是尘土或者永恒。没有人应该再活一次，这是全部的关键。” Alexander忽然高声回答，“易朽坏的身体里住着不可更改的时间，正因这是唯一可以有的人生，灵魂里才能有尊严和谦卑，活着的人也不必背负死亡，没有人告诉过你们吗？”

他的声音变得尖刻，难免让Hephaistion感觉诧异。

车厢两侧，众人纷纷转头，出现了瞬间静默。不知哪里传来零星掌声，无人响应。

这时电车缓缓减速，快到站了。白光从前窗透入，划开这瞬间静寂，时间一下回到此前的正常流动当中，大学生们都转身扒在车窗上，指指点点地议论。

医院门口人头攒动，千万只微小的白蜡烛将这块不大的广场点亮，几如白昼。在光芒的边缘，穿着黑色制服的防暴警察正用铁栅栏和盾牌疏散和隔离人群，稍远的地方，一列骑警严阵以待。

“我们看起来这么危险吗？” 索菲亚兴奋地说，她第一个跳下车。尼古拉被她拽着手，下车前他奋力抓住车厢门朝里面喊了一句，“告诉我，今天会持续多久？”

小提琴青年拉响了第一个音符，而“哈姆雷特”高声回应：“比永恒多一天！”  
【下划线部分为安哲电影台词，下同。部分词句有改动】

刚下车的大学生在清点装备，广场上有人在吹口哨打招呼，索菲亚在和尼古拉接吻。车门再次关上，再次变得安静，已只剩他们两人。

有轨电车丁零零地转了个大弯，医院门口的景观消失在街角，几步之隔的地方倒只有零星行人。似乎重新换了个世界。

“再过两站就是港口了。” Hephaistion忽然说，眼神有些恍惚，似乎还没有从刚才的喧嚣中回过神。他看向Alexander，Alexander还没有放开他的手，但像是窝进了车厢壁投下的阴影中，好奇地凝视外面的街道。

斑斓的灯光顺着车窗外的雨水流下来，像淋湿的画布，像凋谢的花。


	5. 一天的结束

上帝最先创造的是旅行，然后是怀疑，再然后是乡愁。

Alexander想到这句话，但想不起来是在哪里看到的。因为在时间中不断被唤回，他想自己的意识中已经积累了太多驳杂的人或事；这些人或事隔着无比辽阔的时间与空间冲向他，但他想这些全然与自己无关，他只是在旁观，而身处行进的时间中的人，也并不需要他的参与。乡愁仍然令他陌生。世界渐行渐远。他身处某种漫长的、轻飘飘的游荡中，多数时候，这个世界无法感知他。

Hephaistion揉揉鼻子，“哪，给你。” 他把手里的塑料袋塞到Alexander手中。将近午夜了，码头空旷，只几盏昏黄的路灯，时而也有来往的水手和码头工人。最近的泊位上停着一艘蓝色的大型货轮，舱背涂着白漆：“马其顿号”，Alexander告诉Hephaistion，他正是要搭这艘船出海。

“那么……这就，再见了吗？” Hephaistion半垂着头，鞋子在石板上蹭了一圈又一圈，他的声音变得小起来，“那，你走了，今晚我去哪儿呢？”

“你可以去找你的朋友，你说过的，他叫……”

“我在这里没有朋友！我一个人也不认识！” Hephaistion忽然激烈地抬头，“Alex，我骗你了，我那时候怕你觉得我没处去、怕你觉得我麻烦就不让我搭车……我不认识什么Achilles，其实，那是我从一本书上看来的。那本书讲的是……”

“我看过那本书。” Alexander打断他。

“那太好了。” Hephaistion松了口气，“我还以为要给你讲一遍……要花不少时间的……Alex，你不能这样扔下我，天都黑了，我在这里怎么办？你送我回去吧，求你了。”

一声汽笛在港湾里回荡。“Phai，我的船快开了。” Alexander显得为难。

“那我跟你一起上船！我……，” Hephaistion咬住嘴唇，“我现在没有钱，但我会挣钱还你的。”

“你不用还我什么。” Alexander淡淡扭头，看向黑色的大海，“听着，Phai，现在给你家里打个电话，然后呆在这里等他们来接你，好吗？”

Hephaistion斩钉截铁地摇头。“不。你要么深更半夜把我扔在一个我什么人都不认识的地方，要么就送我回去，或者，你不如就带我上船。”

路灯下，Alexander的表情有些奇怪，他长长呼出一口气，双手叉着腰，来来回回在码头边缘转了好几圈，似乎很是焦躁。Hephaistion紧张地站在原地不敢动，手缩在衣袖里，拽紧了袖口。

Alexander终于走回来。“抱歉，Phai，我不能送你，也不能带你走。” 他小心地把手搭上Hephaistion的肩膀，“抱歉，我只能在这里呆一天时间。”

Hephaistion努力眨着眼睛，让Alexander的脸在自己的视线中尽量清晰。“这里是哪里？” 他忽然问道。

“这里？” Alexander有些不解，“这里就是这里，我们站立的地方，我们走过的地方。”

“一天是哪一天？” Hephaistion坚持发问。

“就是今天。”

“今天到什么时候结束？”

Alexander耸肩。“明天到来的时候，今天就结束了。”

“明天到来的时候，” Hephaistion不自觉捏紧了拳头，“明天就成了今天。”

这个回答令Alexander惊异又感慨。“……是吗？”

“不是吗？” Hephaistion嗓音嘶哑。高个的男孩突然转过身，抬起衣袖在脸上蹭了蹭，这才又转回身来挑衅似的望着Alexander。

“别这样。别这样，Hephaistion……”

因为我不在这个世界上，你所看到的只是时间的幻影。在这个故事里，你本不认识我，你也并不属于我。你会长大，你会变老，你会有漫长的回忆，但我无法身处行进的时间中，属于我的故事早已经结束了。

“我想，我们应该好好道别。” Alexander露出笑脸，“你不能想象，见到你我有多开心，我们也一起度过了非常愉快的一天，不是吗？我们真的应该好好道别。”

Hephaistion盯着地面。“今天上午，你为什么跟警察说……”

过了很久他才听到Alexander低沉的声音。“我该走了。” 又一声急促的汽笛，脚步声响起在码头的石板地上。

Hephaistion觉得自己站不住了。他蹲下来，全身的血液涌向头顶，他先是抱住头想了一会儿，然后突然站起来，朝登船的方向小跑了几步，鼓起全部勇气对那个背影喊出声。

“留下来陪我！”

他听着自己的心跳，看到那个背影倏然站定，黑色的海风吹动男人金色的马尾，他看起来身形有些瑟缩。Alexander半转过身，看向Hephaistion。

意识到自己的莫名其妙，Hephaistion满脸通红，他看着Alexander走回来，再次垂下头，“我是说……你的船，不是还要过一会儿才开吗？而我只剩今晚了。留下来陪我，就这一小会儿。”

他感觉到Alexander的双臂伸展过来，鼻翼间充斥着这个男人头发与脖颈间的气息。他觉得他闻起来很舒服，而这不像是任何一种香水的气味，而是来自Alexander本身、甚至来自自己本身，它属于某种熟悉的、亲切的、令人心安的、久别重逢的气味。Hephaistion搜刮着头脑中贫乏的形容词。他觉得自己大约是变傻了。

于是他也更紧地拥抱他，让自己更多的感受他的温度和气味。这很难放手。“留下来陪我。留下来。” Hephaistion又重复了一遍，在Alexander耳畔。他不想再假装了。

而Alexander也在他耳畔说，“我会回来看你的。明天，明年，将来的某一天，我再回来看你，好吗？就在这里，我保证，我会回来。”

他却猛然被推开。少年的双手有力地钳制在他两侧肩头，这时候Alexander发现Hephaistion大约真的在生气。“你在骗我。” 他听到回答。他能体会到少年的伤心，带着可感的重量、可见的形状，真实的在发生。他可以感知到，就在此时此地。

“Phai……” Alexander开口的时候意识到自己无话可说。

“你把我当什么了？哄哄就好的小孩子？” Hephaistion的哭腔终于没法隐藏，“我见过你了，我认识你了，我不能假装什么都没发生过。我不能明天醒来就当成是做了个梦。” 他显得很羞愧，又恼恨自己，松开手拿袖子擦了一把眼睛，便又转过身去。

“你会给我打电话吧？”

路灯下，Alexander的头发垂落下来，他在点头。“我知道你住哪儿。”

“你又骗我。” Hephaistion吸了下鼻子，摇头，又在背包里摸索一阵，终于翻到一支圆珠笔。他转回身拉过Alexander的手，将手掌摊开，用嘴咬开笔帽。“记得我的号码，不要洗掉了。”

Alexander仔细看着掌心里的一串数字。“你宁愿我没有来过吗，Hephaistion？”

他能感觉到Alexander贴近他，能感觉到Alexander的手指在缓慢地伸进自己的头发里。他能感觉到Alexander语气里的自责。他狠狠摇头。不，他绝不愿Alexander没有来过。

留下来陪我，到今天结束的时候。我只向你多要一天，只比永恒多一天。Hephaistion很想如此说，很想死皮赖脸再求他一次。也许这回Alexander就同意了呢？毕竟他正在自责。

第三声汽笛响起，Hephaistion又擦了擦鼻子。

“Alexander，你有你的旅程，也许我现在还理解不了。如果你偶尔想起这一天，你要记住，Hephaistion等在这里，非常认真地在回想。我就在这里，我恳求你……给我这一天。”

你听到了吗？

他不知道岸边的海轮在何时离开，也不知道今天是在什么时候结束的。

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的亚历山大最初是个近似于时间旅行者的设定，但后来觉得落得太实（而且又不是写长篇啦再花时间圆设定很累的好伐），就处理成了现在这样隐约的暗示，也算是在呼应安哲惯用的手法：在一段基本写实的故事的结尾，他往往会给出一个奇幻的结局，从现实逻辑上讲是不科学的，但从精神层面来看，又并非不可理解。比如他的《亚历山大大帝》结尾，被杀死的革命者和独裁者亚历山大变成了一尊雕像。（这个片子跟the亚在剧情层面无关，标题党，但可以作为好电影欣赏。）


End file.
